El hijo de la maldad y su sirviente
by Link no Sou
Summary: Esto es una historia basada en la saga de la maldad de Kagamine Len y Rin. Con Fierce y Link como los protagonistas. Clasificación T por Lemon futuro. Pasen y lean esta tragedia. YAOI


**The son of evil & his servant.**

_Con cariño para Saria Kirkland._

Cof, bueno, crossover de TLoZ con Vocaloid FTW!, bien, es algo así como que un regalo para un cumpleaños para el que todavía falta tiempo pero bueno, esto solo es parte de todo el asunto. Que al final termino siendo para el 14 de febrero...jeje.

Intentaré que no sea muy largo (?) ni que sea algo tremendamente fail...espero les guste.

_**Unas cuantas aclaraciones: **__A lo largo de la historia verán fragmentos de las canciones Aku no Musume y Servant of Evil (Escritas a como me acuerdo más o menos y obviamente modificadas por el bien de la historia) las partes de la primera fungirán como una segunda narración, y las de Servant serán puestas desde punto de vista del sirviente._

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino de inhumanidad, existía un reino...donde solo un chico podía gobernar._

_Con 14 años de edad, un reino ha de gobernar, a su mando un sirviente hay, de aspecto similar._

_Todo lo que desea siempre a su alcance esta._

_Cuando el dinero llega a escasear, de algún pobre lo ha de tomar._

_Si alguien se llega a oponer, nunca más se le volverá a ver..._

-Vamos, ¡Arrodíllense!- Clamo el joven sentado en el trono, sonriendo elegantemente y con las piernas cruzadas.

-P-P-Pero su alteza, ya no tenemos dinero...

-Trabajen más entonces, si ustedes no trabajan ¿Como esperan que yo atienda sus suplicas acerca de que hace falta comida?- Volteo a ver a un joven que a su lado de encontraba, firme, sin moverse -¿Que dices? ¿No acaso tengo la razón?

-En efecto alteza, si no se trabaja no habrá dinero para procurar el bienestar de los aldeanos- Contesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa calmada, tierna y con cierta aprobación.

-¿Ven?- Volteo a ver a la familia que se encontraba frente a él, cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa adorable, llena de falso amor pero que brillaba más que nada en ese palacio.

_Ese era el gobernante, una bella pero malvada flor._

_A su alrededor flores bellas y vivas están._

_Pero aquellas malas hierbas que llegan a surgir,_

_Por él serán devoradas y morirán._

Aquel joven gobernante todos los días caminaba por el palacio, buscando distraerse de la corte y los nobles que con sus caras hipócritas buscaban algún favor de él. Se detenía a veces a ver por la ventana, perdiendo su mirada en el jardín, añorando los días en los que podía jugar fuera con su mejor amigo.

-Su Alteza no debería poner una expresión tan triste en ese bello rostro- Se escucho una voz, ante la cual el príncipe sonrió.

-Y tú no deberías de estar espiándome, Fierce.

-Mi deber es cuidar de su alteza.

-Estamos solos, puedes hablar sin tanta formalidad- Se acerco a él para abrazarle, aprovechando que era un poco más bajo que Fierce -anda, déjate de tanta palabra y solo platica conmigo un rato...

-Link, sabes que si te trato así y alguien nos ve...

-Si quiere hacerte algo saben el precio- Rio de manera divertida mientras alzaba el rostro para verle, su sirviente y amigo poseía un cuerpo bien formado, era un poco más alto que él pero sus facciones eran casi las mismas, había cambios como que su cabello y ojos eran color plata, pero si pudiera cambiar el color de su cabello y ojos podría pasar por él de alguna forma.

-No puedes castigar a todo el mundo, no todos son malos...- Sintió como el chico se acomodo entre sus brazos, casi recostándose en su pecho -Link...

-Quisieron alejarme de ti una vez, no quiero que eso suceda...eres la única persona que no busca algo en mi aparte de mi amistad, siempre has estado a mi lado, debo cuidarte- Una risa de parte del más alto lo hizo voltear con un leve puchero -¡No te rías!

-Perdona, pero...- Lo alejo con cuidado, se hinco frente a él y le beso la mano -Tu sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ti de ser necesario...así que no me digas que me cuidarás, cuando, yo deseo cuidarte...Link

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse, volteo levemente a otro lado mientras trataba de controlarse.

En efecto, Fierce era su mejor amigo, podría decirse que incluso parecían hermanos pero...Link desde un tiempo atrás sentía algo raro cuando Fierce le decía cosas como esas. No terminaba de entender que ocurría con él, pero le gustaba sentirlo, sentía que estaría siempre a su lado, y que siempre podía contar con él.

Fierce por su parte, sentía algo muy fuerte por Link, sabía que era y así mismo sabía que era algo que no podía ser, había renunciado a aquel deseo hacia tiempo ya, esperando poder encontrar a alguien más para amar, aunque nunca como lo hacía con su príncipe.

_El es el príncipe, yo solo un sirviente soy._

_El destino de los dividido se encontró.  
Por ti mi vida puedo dar,_

_e incluso llegar a caer en maldad._

La historia de ambos se remonta a cuando Link solo tenía 4 años, cuando estaba solo en el jardín sin nadie con quien poder jugar. Solo podía ver a los demás niños, la mayoría hijos de algún duque o algo similar, todos corrían y reían.

Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de agua, apretaba las manos y sentía que quería irse de ese sitio, pero sus padres no estaban cerca y aún si lo estuvieran no le prestarían atención.

-Nadie necesita amigos...solo son un montón de niños tontos- Murmuraba tratando de convencerse a si mismo cuando sintió que le tomaban la mano. Se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente, viendo frente a él unos enormes ojos plateados con una mirada firme, tuvo algo de miedo y trato de alejarse del niño...

Nunca se espero que lo abrazaran y le dieran palmadas tranquilas en la espalda, acariciando su cabello, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que por eso debía de calmarse y dejar de llorar, porque siempre se necesitan amigos y pedirlos no es malo. El joven príncipe no pudo hacer más que solo llorar, abrazando a aquel niño que había llegado de la nada a consolarlo.

Tras un largo rato de llanto, el príncipe comenzó hablar con el otro niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fierce- Contesto mientras tomaba algunas flores del jardín.

-M-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Link- Decía algo asustado, no sabía de qué hablarle y tampoco quería que se fuera o que se molestara con él. -¿Qué haces?- El otro niño parece que no le escucha, así que solo voltea la mirada hacia el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras espera que vayan por él

Tras un momento, siente algo en su cabeza, y al voltear se encuentra de nueva cuenta con aquella mirada pero ahora un poco más dulce. Alzo sus manos y tomo la que tenía en la cabeza, una corona de flores.

-Fierce...

-¿Ya no te sientes triste?- Link ante aquella pregunta no supo que responder, solo sonrió abiertamente y se coloco la corona de nueva cuenta. El otro pequeño solo pudo sentirse contento, había hecho sonreír a un chico que estaba triste y al parecer le agradaba su compañía.

Pasaron aquella tarde juntos, corriendo por el lugar y riendo. Link estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la compañía de su nuevo amigo, hasta que sus padres llegaron.

_Por el egoísmo de los adultos..._

Llegaron, tomando de la mano al príncipe, gritándole que no debía estar cerca de la gente que era pobre, que debía mantenerse centrado en sus estudios, en volverse un Rey digno, no había tiempo para amigos. Fierce solo podía ver como Link era alejado, como estiraba su mano hacia el buscando que le ayudara, igualmente estiro su mano pero era imposible, solo eran dos niños.

_Nuestro destino en dos se dividió._

Nunca más permitieron a Link estar fuera cuando hubiera fiestas, aunque el joven príncipe añorase ver a su único amigo.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo, un día, su padre al verle solo y sin ánimos de hacer nada pensó que quizás una compañía no le vendría mal, alguien con quien hablará pero que nunca saliera del castillo.

Y estuvo ahí, Link, sentado a un lado de su padre viendo llegar persona tras persona, sin un interés realmente. Pasaban chicos y chicas por igual, pero el príncipe ni siquiera la mirada les brindaba, hasta que entro un guardia con un niño conocido para él, lo llevaba de la mano y ambos se inclinaron ante su alteza.

-Con todo respeto, Alteza, este niño es mi hijo y desea servir al joven príncipe en todo lo que sea necesario- Link no tardo en levantarse de su trono, su padre lo veía reprobatoriamente pero el pequeño niño de cabello plata hablo.

-Su Alteza, estoy dispuesto a estar a un lado del príncipe, así tenga que esconderme de los demás. Puede mantener mi existencia en secreto, puede incluso tomarme como un objeto al servicio de su alteza, pero permítame protegerle y hacerle compañía. Le ayudaré en sus estudios y procuraré que se convierta en un buen soberano- Su padre solo había volteado el rostro, Link observo a su padre, acercándose y prometiendo que sería un buen niño.

Y, aquel día Fierce perdió toda libertad. Su único deber era estar a un lado del joven príncipe, no podía volver a ver a su padre, tampoco podía salir del castillo y debía actuar como la sombra de Link. Nunca le molesto, estaba dispuesto a eso y más por el pequeño príncipe.

Y el tiempo pasó, una guerra se desato y a los 13 años, Link perdió a sus padres en un accidente, o quizás un asesinato. El fue salvado por su sirviente, más nunca sintió dolor o pena por los antiguos soberanos. Una vez tomo el control del reino, Fierce salió a la luz pública, como su guardaespaldas, su sirviente, su segundo al mando y su único amigo.

Fierce volvió a ser libre de hacer todo lo que deseara, salir, ir con su padre o incluso irse del reino. Pero aun con eso, el se mantuvo a un lado del príncipe, aun cuando el pueblo comenzara a odiarle...

_Aún si el mundo odiarte ha,_

_Yo siempre te protegeré_

_Para verte sonreír una vez más._

Y ahora, ambos se encuentran sentados en la habitación del príncipe, Fierce observándole mientras toma el té de la tarde algo que nunca podía faltar, siempre a las 3 el príncipe tomaba su té, comía algunos bocadillos y después continuaba con su día, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo prefiriese estar con su sirviente.

-El té de hoy es algo diferente

-Pensé que querrías probar algún sabor diferente, sueles decirme que lo que siempre es igual, te aburre- Decía mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello, escuchando una risa de su parte

-Es verdad, solo tú me conoces así de bien- Dejo la taza en la mesita y volteo a verle, sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa era todo lo que el joven sirviente necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Es un halago para mí el que pienses eso ¿Sabes?- Tomo la bandeja y descubrió el bocadillo del día, un pequeño pastel de fresas -Espero te guste- Dijo y al momento sintió las manos del joven príncipe cerca de su cara, obligándolo a voltear

-Todo lo que haces para mí, me gusta, porque tu siempre te encargas de cumplir mis deseos, por eso...da por hecho que siempre tus decisiones serán de mi aprobación- Se alzo un poco y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

El peli plateado no podía creer lo que su príncipe acababa de hacer, solo atino a alejarse de manera pronta y voltear a otro lado, Link por su parte al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho solo se sonrojo, miro igualmente a otro lado y empezó a comer su pastel.

Llamaron a la puerta, Fierce rápidamente recobro la compostura y abrió, dando el paso al ministro que parecía traer un anuncio importante.

-Su alteza, vengo a informarle que para estrechar los lazos con el reino vecino, debo pedirle de la manera más amable que vaya a visitarles

-¿Es absolutamente necesario? Ese país de color negro no me gusta, además a un lado está el país color amarillo, ninguno me agrada.- El ministro suspiro y volteo a ver al sirviente, pidiéndole con la mirada que le convenciera de algún modo, recibiendo un asentimiento leve y que inspiraba confianza.

Una vez el ministro se fue, Link prosiguió a terminar su pastel.

-¿De verdad no deseas ir?

-No

-¿No hay algo que te interese en ese lugar?

-Nada- Y llevo a su boca la fresa que siempre dejaba al final -¿O acaso a ti te interesa algo?

-Pues...eso no es relevante- Dijo volteando a otro lado, ya lo tenía donde quería.

-...Hay algo ¿No es así?

-Desde hace tiempo he deseado probar el pescado que se da en esa región, dicen que es el mejor, pero nunca he logrado poder probarlo- Volteo a verlo tranquilamente, sonrió al ver que Link se levantaba presuroso y gritaba por el pasillo que aceptaba ir al reino vecino.

En verdad, Link lo consentía demasiado, pero a veces podía usar ese factor en su contra.

Al día siguiente viajarían hacia aquel reino, pero no sabían que ahí comenzaría el final para ambos.

* * *

Ya sé que debería de acabar primero mi otro fic de Zelda, pero, la inspiración llego para esto y ñam...igual, Yaoi ya saben...además este esta ya terminado así que solo esperen al próximo lunes para saber que pasará.

Son 4 partes. Espero criticas y alguno que otro tomatazo, lo normal. Por cierto, feliz 14 de febrero~


End file.
